12 Days Before Christmas (Christmas Love)
by EXOST Panda
Summary: "Legenda tentang adanya peri itu hanya bualan belaka. Fiktif, kau tahu itu? Tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan!" Fairy did (not) exist. Mungkinkah begitu? Benarkah peri hanya sebuah bualan? Ataukah kenyataan? Haruskah aku percaya disaat ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu peri yang dimaksudkan di dalam buku legenda? /EXO Official Couple/YAOI/RnR?


**12 Days Before Christmas (Christmas Love)**

**-Teaser-**

**Main Cast: ChenMin.**

**Other Cast: EXO Official Pairings, etc.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance.**

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD Berantakan, Alur kecepetan.**

**Disclaimer: EXO's member belong to GOD and SM Entertainment. I just own the plot ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Legenda tentang adanya peri itu hanya bualan belaka. Fiktif, kau tahu itu? Tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan!"| Fairy did (not) exist. Mungkinkah begitu? Benarkah peri hanya sebuah bualan? Ataukah kenyataan? Haruskah aku percaya disaat ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu peri yang dimaksudkan di dalam buku legenda? /EXO Official Couple/YAOI/RnR?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa kau percaya dengan eksistensi peri?_

_Apakah peri itu benar-benar ada?_

_Ataukah hanya khayalan belaka?_

_Jika aku dapat meminta,_

_walaupun hanya sekedar di dalam bunga tidurku,_

_dapatkah mereka menampakkan diri mereka di hadapanku?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Omong kosong. Peri itu hanya omong kosong.

Peri pengabul permohonan?

Peri mimpi?

Peri air?

Peri salju?

Oh, _please_, peri hanyalah khayalan, imajinasi, sebuah fantasi!

Anak-anak kecil yang berhayal sebelum beranjak ke alam mimpi, memikirkan betapa senangnya diri mereka apabila dapat berlari dan bermain menikmati keindahan taman bunga yang penuh dengan kupu-kupu berterbangan, dan juga mahluk-mahluk bersayap yang terbang kesana kemari dan meninggalkan jejak serbuk berwarna keemasan.

Tak sadarkah mereka bahwa peri tak benar-benar ada di dunia ini?

Tak sadarkah mereka bahwa peri hanyalah mitos?

Tak sadarkah?

Kadang aku teringat perkataan kedua appa dan eomma-ku,

"_Apa kau ingin melihat peri? Jika ya, cobalah untuk mempercayai eksistensi peri, lalu pejamkanlah matamu, dan memohonlah dengan sangat tulus kepada peri itu agar ia mau menampakkan sosoknya di hadapanmu. Setelah itu, bukalah kedua matamu, dan lihatlah sosok yang berdiri di hadapanmu dengan wajah penuh senyum hangat…_"

Ayolah, aku bukanlah seorang anak kecil yang dapat terpesona dengan bualan seperti itu.

Untuk apa aku mempercayai peri?  
Itu hanya membuang-buang waktuku!

Untuk apa aku mempercayai sosok yang digambarkan oleh buku-buku dongeng memiliki wajah rupawan dengan ujung telinganya yang sedikit runcing, berpakaian layaknya _elf_, dan memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna-warni bagaikan sayap kupu-kupu?

Tch, sungguh konyol.

Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Bagaimana jika aku bertemu langsung dengan seorang namja yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah seorang peri yang dating ke dunia manusia?

Haruskah aku percaya pada bualannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Fantastic Land, that always fully with happiness, magic, and fantasy without end._

_Once you see it, you won't ever take your eyes from that land._

_Sun and wind will greet you warmly._

_Colorful flowers will spread the sweet scent._

_Love birds, doves, and parakeets will dance and singing for you._

_The fairies ever stop smiling to you._

_Then, he comes to you and gave you his hand,_

_And you hold it tightly._

_Together you two fly,_

_Smiling and laughing each other._

_Now you sit under the cherry blossom tree,_

_Look over the sky, see the shooting star and make a wish,_

_For 'him' and yourself…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Eunhye Lee [WU] Notes:_

Annyeong readers!

Mian Eunhye sekalinya nongol, eh malah bawa ff baru x.x

Tenang aja kok, ini cuma sekedar teaser. FF-nya baru akan Eunhye publish bulan Desember nanti :D

Kok lama? Hehe soalnya ff ini bertema natal.

FF ini akan ada 12 chapter (tidak termasuk teaser) dan satu chapter Epilog. Publish date-nya akan dimulai dari tanggal **12 Desember** dan complete (End Chap) tanggal **25 Desember**.

FF ini aka Eunhye update perharinya mulai dari tanggal yang Eunhye tuliskan diatas. Ingat, Eunhye update **Setiap hari**.

Jadi intinya, FF ini belum aka nada kelanjutannya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Oleh karena itu, Eunhye minta tolong pendapatnya boleh 'kan ya?

Menurut readers, FF ini Eunhye Lanjutkan atau tidak?

Setidaknya jika ada sekitar 10 orang yang tertarik, Eunhye bener-bener bakalan update ff ini bulan Desember nanti ^_^

Oh ya, untuk update FF Eunhye yang lainnya,

Tolong Eunhye minta pengertiannya ne. Eunhye sekarang sudah kelas 9, ga bisa sering pegang gadget. Apalagi laptop.

Mau ngetik satu FF aja rempong banget. 1 Chap yang dulu bisa Eunhye selesaikan dengan maksimal selama 2 hari, sekarang harus berhari-hari, bahkan 2 minggu-an.

Sekali lagi, mohon pengertiannya, dan Jeongmal mianhae jika Eunhye mengecewakan readersdeul…

Last,

Mind to RnR? ;)


End file.
